


【萨闪萨】微小说三十题

by Garcia_Allen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Microfic, Self-cest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: 视角混乱，放飞自我有几条其实是萨维塔个人向原作向AU向都有，基本上都是一句话脑洞
Relationships: Barry Allen/Savitar





	【萨闪萨】微小说三十题

01 Adventure（冒险）

答应和Barry回去对他来说是一次全新的冒险。

02 Angst（焦虑）

在Barry对他说“回家吧”的那一刻，一直以来困扰着他的那些东西好似在瞬间全都消散了。

03 Crackfic（片段）

神速力监狱中充满了那些他不愿再度回顾的经历。

可也正是那些碎片构成了自己。

04 Crime（背德）

承认爱上了自己这一点似乎也并没有想象中的那么困难。

05 Crossover（混合同人）

Trent Burton在被闪电击中昏迷了九个月之后意外地得到了超级速度（也神奇地治好了他的威尔森氏病）。

在中古店淘到了一块会发光的石头之后，一个穿着金属战衣、自称叫做Savitar的极速者出现在他的面前，告诉他自己愿意作他的导师。

06 Death（死亡）

他有时候会想，为什么自己没有死在2021年的那个瞬间。

07 Episode Related（剧情透露）

时间线上微小的细节也能引发不一样的变动。

08 Fantasy（幻想）

他曾幻想过能在某个地方重新找到一个归处。

09 Fetish（恋物癖）

Savitar喜欢靠在金属战衣上，让它搂着自己。

10 First Time（第一次）

在成为时间残余之后，他第一次觉得自己一无所有。

11 Fluff（轻松）

Barry和Savitar在大晚上的凑在时间穹顶里重温龙珠Z。

12 Future Fic（未来）

2024年的Barry Allen同时拥有两条时间线上的记忆。

13 Horror（惊悚）

Savitar知道一切，包括Barry Allen的性癖。

14 Humor（幽默）

Barry在喝醉后当众向他表白。

Savitar面不改色地答应了。

15 Hurt/Comfort（伤害／慰藉）

Barry撩起了对方垂落的刘海，俯身轻吻Savitar的额角。

16 Kinky（变态／怪癖）

Savitar喜欢Barry亲吻他的右眼与伤疤，他能仅凭着这些触碰就达到高潮。

17 Parody（仿效）

Barry举着一把玩具光剑，在表层控制室里高喊“May the speed force be with you”。

Savitar捏了捏眉心，走过去把这个明显喝大了的醉鬼拖走。

18 Poetry（诗歌／韵文）

Savitar在文学上的造诣比整个S.T.A.R. Lab加起来都强。

是的，你没想错，他给Barry写过情诗。

19 Romance（浪漫）

Barry得到了从未间断过的便当供应。

20 Sci-Fi（科幻）

“Gideon？”

“你好，Barry Allen。”

21 Smut（情色）

Savitar的伤疤沾染上绯红时的模样。

22 Spiritual（心灵）

找回自己曾经丢掉的那些东西的这一过程充满了痛苦。

但还好Barry始终都在。

23 Suspense（悬念）

Barry一直想弄明白的一个问题：Savitar的年龄到底有多大了？

24 Time Travel（时空旅行）

11岁的Barry在被一道闪电带到几个街区外之后，一个穿着金属铠甲的怪人给他指明了家的方向。

25 Tragedy（悲剧）

那是他的整个人生。

他也曾是Barry Allen。

26 Western（西部风格）

Savitar更愿意用套索在Barry身上做点什么。

或者让Barry对他做点什么。

27 Jack Sue（大众情人）

人人都爱Barry Allen，就连Savitar也会不情愿地承认这一点。

28 OOC (角色个性偏差) 

在接受了Savitar的求婚之后，Barry被恨铁不成钢的West警官和West小姐拉着，谈了整整一晚上的人生。

29 UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension，未解决情欲）

他们总会拥有足够的时间。

30 PWP

你永远不会想知道S.T.A.R. Lab的各个角落里都发生过些什么。


End file.
